


sweeter than heaven

by nuspock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Archery, F/F, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuspock/pseuds/nuspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia probably should have realized what she was getting herself into when she agreed to practice archery with Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweeter than heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV with the prompts practice, lingerie and ass.

Lydia is the kind of girl who doesn’t need weapons to be powerful. She’s always been able to hold her own with her sharp mind, her well-chosen words, and her impressive arsenal of makeup. She knows how to make boys weak with a single look, how to get them pinned under her heel with a stroke of lipstick, how to turn them into incoherent messes before she’s even touched them. So being on the other side of things is more than a little disconcerting. Then again, she probably should have anticipated this when she’d agreed to practice archery with Allison.

“You’re too tense,” Allison whispers into her ear, and Lydia barely represses a shiver. “Just relax.”

Lydia is sorely tempted to point out that Allison isn’t exactly creating an environment conducive to relaxation. She’s hovering only a few inches away from Lydia’s back, close enough to feel Allison’s breath against her neck on every exhale. Every now and then, Allison will adjust Lydia’s posture slightly, leaning in close enough for her to feel her feel Allison’s breasts pressing against her back.

“Let go,” Allison whispers. Lydia takes a shaky breath and releases the arrow. It lands several feet away from the target, but all things considered, Lydia thinks she can be excused for being a little off her game.

Lydia lets out what she hopes is a convincingly annoyed huff and hands the bow to Allison. “We’re not getting anywhere. Why don’t you take a few shots?”

Allison frowns, and the little crease between her eyebrows is far more adorable than it has any right to be. “Are you sure? We came out here so you could practice.”

“Very sure,” Lydia says, walking over to the target to retrieve the arrow. She bends down to pick it up, and hears a sharp intake of breath behind her. Lydia flushes and straightens up, suddenly remembering that her skirt is a little on the short side. At least she decided to wear her cute red underwear today. She wouldn’t want Allison seeing her in her granny panties.

Lydia turns around, and maybe it’s just wishful thinking, but she thinks Allison looks slightly dazed. Allison turns away quickly, leaning the bow against a nearby tree and picking up her quiver. “Something wrong?” Lydia asks innocently as she walks back to Allison. She hands her the arrow, and Allison takes it, her fingers brushing against Lydia’s for a moment.

“No, of course not!” Allison says hurriedly, slipping the arrow into quiver and slinging the quiver across her back. “I’m fine.”

Lydia stares at her quizzically. Allison swallows, her eyes flicking down briefly to Lydia’s lips. Oh, to hell with it. If there’s one thing Lydia has plenty of, it’s confidence.

“You were checking out my ass,” Lydia states. Allison blushes bright pink, and Lydia wants to follow that blush all the way down to Allison’s neck with her mouth.

Allison stares back at her defiantly, but the pink spreading across her cheeks somewhat diminishes the effect of her glare. “No I wasn’t.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow. She steps further into Allison’s space, wrapping one arm around her waist, and this time, the hitch in her breath is unmistakable. “I’m not sure I believe you,” Lydia breathes.

“Look,” Allison says, her voice a little shaky. “I’m sorry, okay, but you’ve been driving me crazy all day, and that skirt looks so good on you, and you’re wearing fucking red lace panties, how am I supposed to—”

Lydia cuts her off with a kiss. Allison seems stunned for a moment, but then she lets out a soft moan and cups Lydia’s cheek, tilting her head up kiss her more deeply. When Allison brushes her tongue across Lydia’s lower lip, Lydia smirks and pulls back slightly.

“How about this,” Lydia says softly. “If you make the next three shots, we can go back to my place and I’ll let you take them off.”

Allison dives for her bow so quickly that she almost falls over.


End file.
